Diana Rigg
Diana Rigg is an English actress. Biography Born in Doncaster, Yorkshire, Rigg studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art and soon found work on both the stage -frequently with the Royal Shakespeare Company- and on television, where she soon found one of her most defining roles, as Emma Peel in The Avengers. She also played the only woman James Bond truly loved in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. In 1971, she appeared on Broadway, gaining her first Tony nomination, receiving a second soon after for The Misanthrope. In the next few decades she had a number of successes on stage, though her film appearances would decrease, and her Tony nomination soon followed. In the new millennium, Rigg made a number of high profile guest appearances, in Doctor Who opposite her daughter, and as a recurring part in Game of Thrones. Singing Rigg made a number of musical appearances, beginning with musical snippets in The Avengers and singing during a guest appearance on The Morecambe & Wise Show. Larger parts would come during A Little Night Music in which she played the Countess Charlotte, and as the Evil Queen in Snow White in which she had two solos. On stage, she appeared in the short lived musical Colette as the title character, appeared in the 1987 production of Follies and original cast of the revue Putting It Together. Film A Little Night Music (1977) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Evil Under the Sun (1982) *You're the Top (solo) Snow White (1987) *More Beautiful Than Me (solo) *Lovely Hair (solo) Television The Avengers (1965) *The Grand Old Duke of York (duet) *Green Grow the Rushes, Ho (duet) *Wedding March (solo) *I've Been Working on the Railroad (solo) The Morecambe & Wise Show (1975) *How Can You Believe You When I Said I Loved You When You Know I've Been a Liar All My Life? (contains solo lines) Stage Colette (1979)(originated the role) *You Can Be Sure of Spring (solo) *He's A Captain (solo) *Ambitious (duet) *Paree! (solo) *Our Relationship (duet) *Alone With Myself (solo) *You've Got To Do What You've Got To Do (solo) *We'll Stick Together (solo) *I Never Make the Same Mistake (duet) *Little Girl (solo) *A Little Touch Of Powder (solo) *Love With Someone Younger (duet) *Will He Ever Be Back? (solo) *Little Red Room (solo) Follies (1987) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs *Country House (duet) *Could I Ever Leave You? (solo) *Ah But Underneath (contains solo lines) Putting It Together (1992)(originated the role) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy (contains solo lines) *Do I Hear a Waltz? (duet) *Lovely (contains solo lines) *My Husband the Pig (solo) *Everyday a Little Death (duet) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (duet) *Country House (duet) *Could I Leave You? (solo) *Rich and Happy (Reprise) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *There's Always a Woman (duet) *Not Getting Married Today (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Being Alive (contains solo lines) *Like It Was (solo) *Finale/Old Friends Gallery Emmapeelrigg.jpg|'Emma Peel' in The Avengers. Riggmorecambewise.jpg|The Morecambe & Wise Show. Riggcharlotte.jpg|'Countess Charlotte Mittelheim' in A Little Night Music. coletterigg.jpg|'Colette' in Colette. arlenarigg.jpg|'Arlena Marshall' in Evil Under the Sun. riggqueen.jpg|'The Evil Queen' in Snow White. riggphyllis.jpg|'Phyllis Rogers Stone' in Follies. Rigg, Diana